godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparta
Sparta was a city-state located in the Peloponnesus, a region southwest of Athens, in southern Greece, and was home to Kratos. History Known for their brutal training regime, the Agoge, a militaristic society, male children were separated into the weak and strong. At the age of seven, the strong were sent off to begin their military training. The weak were sent to the mountains, to die. Sparta was also known for their great, long lasting rivalry with the city-state of Athens. Sparta fought many wars, battling many foes, such as the Persians, Athenians, and other Greek city states. Neither Philip II of Macedonia, nor Alexander the Great tried to conquer Sparta, and so the Spartans were the only Greeks who didn't take part in Alexander's war against Persia. During the Punic Wars, Sparta allied with the Romans against the Carthaginians. Yet Spartan independence ended when it was forced into the Achaean League. Then, in 146 BC, the Roman general, Lucius Mummius, conquered Greece. During the Roman rule, the Spartans were able to continue their way of life, and the city became a tourist attraction for the wealthy Roman elite who wished to view the Spartans' exotic customs. Today, Sparta is known as Sparti. In the God of War series Kratos grew up in Sparta, and became one of its greatest warriors. Like all other Spartan boys, Kratos was sent off to receive military training at age seven. Soon after, he grew to become its greatest general, leading them through large amounts of battles. Raised as a Spartan, he is sometimes referred to as Spartan or Ghost of Sparta, the latter being due to having the ashes of his wife, Lysandra, and child, Calliope, forever coated to his skin. In God of War II, Kratos is worshipped throughout Sparta as the new God of War, and under his command, they siege city after city. .]] Sparta appeared in ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta, as Kratos travelled to Sparta through the mountains of Aroania, and hitched a ride from (a rather unwilling) Erinys, daughter of Thanatos, ruler of Death's Domain. There, he went to the Temple of Ares, and found a ghost, in the image of his younger self. After defeating the ghost of his younger self and obtaining the Skull of Keres, Kratos resolved to go to Atlantis once again to find his brother, Deimos. Sparta also houses a brothel where the men and soldiers can choose to have intercourse with any of the women. Another notable character from Sparta is the Last Spartan. During a fight with Kratos, in which his true identity was hidden from the former god, he gets mortally wounded. In his dying breath, the Spartan informs Kratos of Sparta's destruction at the hands of Zeus. The people cried out for their god to save them, but he did not come. With that, Kratos' hatred for the King of Olympus grew even stronger. By going back in time to fight Zeus, Kratos ultimately saved Sparta along with the Last Spartan. However, after killing Poseidon, which caused a massive flood over all of Greece, Kratos most likely, although unintentionally, wiped out all of Sparta but some of its inhabitants may have survived the flooding. It is possible those survivors were killed by the later plagues of Kratos killing the gods. After Sparta's destruction, Kratos left Greece to reside in Midgard. Trivia *Sparta was the name of the wife of Lacedaemon, who named the city after her as a tribute. He was also a son of Zeus and therefore a half-brother of Kratos. *It seems that Sparta is held in high regard by various characters, including even the gods and Titans. This can be seen by Kratos is occasionally being called Spartan. *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, when Kratos arrives in Sparta all attack options are off and he merely walks through the city. This is most likely due to Sparta being his home. **This makes Sparta the only city in which Kratos can't kill civilians for green orbs. Related Pages *Spartan *Kratos *Last Spartan *Rage of Sparta *King Leonidas (Costume) *King of Sparta *Temple of Ares *Arms of Sparta Gallery Sparta 2.jpg|Concept art of Sparta Site Navigation de:Sparta Category:Locations Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War II Category:Real Life Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Greek Mythology